yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Synchro Dimension Arc Episode 4 Part 1
"The Unfinished Duel!" is the 1st part of the 4th episode of the arc. Roget hatches a new plan to have Yusei duel the King of the City....none other then Jack Atlas! Will Yusei be able to duel his old friend and win? (NOTE: The reason why I skipped Episode 3 is because the video was deleted. My guess is that Episode 3's duel was Yusei Fudo vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu. To make up for that, it's a two parter.) Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas (ARC-V) Turn 1: Jack Jack draws. Jack Normal Summons "Red Sprinter" (1700/1000). As there are no other monsters on the field, Jack activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200) in Attack Position. Jack tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Wyvern" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Jack Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" (100/500) in Attack Position. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Bright Star Dragon" (1900/1000) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Bright Star Dragon" to increase the Level of "Turbo Synchron" by 1. He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Turbo Synchron" with the Level 4 "Bright Star Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. "Turbo Warrior" attacks "Red Wyvern", but Jack activates his face-down "King's Synchro" as an opponent's monster attacked a Synchro Monster he controls. The attack is negated and Jack can use that Synchro Monster and a Tuner monster in his Graveyard for a Synchro Summon by banishing them. Jack tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yusei then Sets three cards. Turn 3: Jack Jack draws. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all Special Summoned monsters other than "Scarlight" with ATK less than or equal to that of "Scarlight" and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each destroyed monster. "Turbo Warrior" is destroyed (Yusei: 4000 → 3500 LP). Yusei activates his face-down "Scramble Egg" to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (300/300) from his Deck in Defense Position. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Sonic Chick", but due to the latter's effect, it is not destroyed. Jack Sets a card. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards and send one card from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Debris Dragon" to Special Summon "Gauntlet Warrior" (400/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Sonic Chick" and "Gauntlet Warrior" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei activates his face-down "Miracle Locus" to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 1000 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3500/2000) and letting it attack twice this turn by allowing Jack to draw a card. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Scarlight", but Jack activates his face-down "Red Gem", preventing "Red" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn (Jack: 4000 → 3500 LP). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Scarlight" (Jack: 3500 → 3000 LP). Turn 5: Jack Jack draws. Jack Sets a card. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all Special Summoned monsters other than "Scarlight" with ATK less than or equal to that of "Scarlight" and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each destroyed monster, but Yusei Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to negate the effect of "Scarlight" and destroy it, but Jack activates the effect of the "Red Gardna" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Scarlight" attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, but Jack activates his face-down "Red Vanish", which can be activated the turn it is Set if he controls a "Red" monster. It negates the activation of his opponent's Spell or Trap Card destroys it. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" is negated and destroyed. The direct attack continues (Yusei: 3500 → 500 LP). Yusei's Duel Runner breaks down and crashes and Yusei is knocked unconcious by the crash, thus the duel is cancelled, and ends with no result.